gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Caylex-Jade Relationship
The Caylex-Jade relationship, more commonly known as Jaylex (Ja/'''de, Cay/lex') is the romantic, on-off, and sexual (as of All the Way) relatonship between Caylex Grace and Jade Rivers. It's one of the most rockiest (in Season 1). Season 1 Overview The ''Caylex-Jade relationship, more commonly known as Jaylex (Ja/'''de, Cay/lex''') is the romantic, on-off, and sexual (as of All the Way) relationship between Caylex Grace and Jade Rivers. In Enough is Enough, Caylex broke up with his previous girlfriend and long-time friend, Audrey Hantz. The two began to date in the fourth episode, Taylor Swift Tribute, but first became close friends in Old New Directions and Too Friendly? In Do They Know it's Christmas? Jade and Caylex have a steady relationship until Caylex breaks up with Jade because he still had feelings for Audrey. Jade and Jonas went on a date, as their prevoious relationships crumbled, but they never really became a couple. Caylex jealously punched Dustin in Responsibility after Dustin and Jade share a drunken kiss. At the end of Responsibility, Caylex and Jade have a fight in the hallways after Glee pratice. Jade yells at Caylex for leading her on and wonders if he ever really liked her in the first place. Once she storms off, Caylex whispers that he loves her out of earshot. In Once in a Lifetime Chance, they have a talk and they both apologize. Caylex admits he was acting like a jerk, but tells her that he never regretted falling for her. Caylex kisses Jade and they reunite once more. Jade gets a bit jealous of Caylex and Celia in The Perfect Name when she watches them dancing on the dance floor at Golden Quake. Robin tells Jade that Caylex obviously loves her, but Jade tells Robin that he never said it. Jade confesses that he loves him, and at the end of the conversation, Caylex asks Jade to dance with him, even if she is a bad dancer. At the end of the episode, Caylex runs up to Jade, assuming he came from football pratice, and asks her if she loves him. She says she does and Caylex says he loves her and they share a kiss. Caylex gets defensive over Jade in When I Get You Alone after she sings Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me. He doesn't like Jade being a bit risque, showing off his protective-boyfriend side. Jade insists that it doesn't mean anything and that she'll never stray, but doesn't convince Caylex. The girls and boys of the New Directions have a boy-vention and a girl-vention. The girls preform Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) in the courtyard, making the boys jealous. As a payback, the boys preform When I Get You Alone making the girls jealous. In the choir room the next day, Caylex tells Jade he regrets arguing with her and singing the song, and Jade forgives him, admitting what she did was innapropriate as well. They forgive each other. Season 2 Overview In New Faces, Blake Song, a new Glee Club recruit, joins, and sets his eyes on Jade. This rubs Caylex the wrong way, even when Jade promises Caylex that Blake just has a "childish" crush, and that he will get over it. Autumn Bloom, another Glee Club recruit, joins Glee Club with the hots for Caylex. Autumn and Blake put Jaylex in jeopardy. In Matched, Caylex and Jade become ‘cupids’ or ‘couples councilors’ for the other couples. In Caught, Autumn and Caylex are working on a science project and Autumn, out of the blue, kisses Caylex. Jade, who was walking by to get Caylex for their romantic lunch together, sees Caylex kissing Autumn. Jade then tells Caylex she saw him and Caylex kissing in the end of the episode. In Put Money Where Your Mouth Is, Jade officially ends it between Caylex and her. In Fundraisers, Jade and Blake kiss, and become a couple. Throughout most of the second season, Caylex is devoted to win back Jade’s heart, unaware that Jade still loves him, but hates what he did. In Going Country, T-E-X-A-S, Jade kisses Caylex right before they go on stage, which is a tribute to the New York Finchel kiss. After New Directions performs and before they walk off, Blake punches Caylex from him kissing his girlfriend. This results in a disqualification, and New Directions looses Nationals. Season 3 Overview In Season 3, things basically go back to how they were. In Homecoming Night, Jade is still with Blake. In New Vocal Mockingbirds, Jade breaks up with Blake because she finally realizes that she loves Caylex. In I'm Thankful For... there's a Jaylex kiss. In For You, I Will, Caylex and Jade start officially dating. In All the Way, Caylex and Jade decide its time. They want to have sex. In Prom Night, Perfect Dance, they go to Senior Prom together. In Without You, an ex from Caylex’s past, Skye Breton, shows up at McKinley and joins the Glee Club. She’s sneaky, evil, and a bit conniving. Jade has to deal with Skye and her plan to make Caylex her boyfriend again. Jade realizes how much she loves Caylex, and sings Without You to him, realizing she can’t live without Caylex. (Without You song will be a tribute to Finchel). Caylex realizes how much Jade loves him and he sings It Will Rain to her, telling her he feels the same way. In Love You to the Moon and Back, Caylex asks Jade about marriage at a picnic he set up. She tells him it’s a lovely idea and an action for people to show their love, but wants to wait until after college. Caylex agrees. In Amo l'Italia, Ti amo, Caylex tells Skye to back off. In Aftermath, Caylex and Jade have time to just enjoy themselves before they part ways. Anyways, it is a long way from California to New York (Jade's going to NYADA, Caylex is going to Stanford). In Goodbye for Now and a Jodrey Wedding, Jade and Caylex sort out their long-distant relationship from NYADA (New York), to Stanford (California) and what’s in store for the future. Trivia Songs Category:Relationships Category:Relationships in Something New